Cliegg and Shmi Prequel Trilogy Letters
by Anakin Skywalker 2005
Summary: Cliegg and Shmi correspond with one another through the events of the Prequels, from just before Anakin's birth through the events of ROTS.
1. The Beginning: After the Sale: Shmi

The character of Cliegg will be played by son-of-kenobi, SilentSith, and Bacon164. The Author of each Note will be clearly labled.

son-of-kenobi

SilentSith

Bacon164

Timeframe: Begings 9 years before TPM and ends with ROTS events

The quick background story of this Note-

Cliegg's birth name is Summoner Skywalker. As a young man, Summoner married Shmi. The couple had two children, Rhun and Owen. Shmi was pregnant for a 3rd time.

Times were rough on Tatooine. The Maurder Organization, partially controlled by the Hutts, had bought Tatooine from the Republic. The family was struggling financially, and Summoner needed to "save" his family. Starvation was a reality for him.

Summoner was drawn by money to sell his pregnant wife into slavery. At the time, he felt it was the best thing he could do for his wife and unborn child.

After selling Shmi, Summoner legally changed his name to Cliegg Lars.

Of course Shmi, understandably felt betrayed by this. Her husband had promised her that he would buy her back once he had enough money to support her and the unborn child.

Immediately upon selling his wife, this story begins...

Note 1:  
To Summoner,

I cannot believe that you just sold me! Don't you have any respect for me, or your unborn child? What about our other children, Summoner. What are Rhun and Owen going to do without their mother. Rhun is only 5 years old, and Owen is only 4! How could you do that?

This is the lowest thing that a husband could ever do to his wife, especially when she is pregnant and only a couple months away from giving birth!

Shmi


	2. The Excuse and the Promise: Cliegg

Author - son-of-kenobi

Note 2

Dear Shmi,

You must understand me, my love, you and the children are all i had left. I loved you. No. I love you, but for the children's sake I cannot afford another child. These two children already consume so much from my meager pay that I cannot afford another. The Hutts had given me no choice. Kill you and the unborn, or sell you into slavery. As I said, it was no choice. I hope one day, when you calm down, you will realize the gift I have given you, the gift of life. No, I do not hold a life debt against you. You are my love, Shmi, my better half. My real half. You are my life. I shall wait patiently for your return, when I free you. I promise you that. I WILL Free you my love. I will free you.

Sorry, and all my love.  
Cliegg


	3. The Unborn Child: Shmi

Author - Anakin Skywalker 2005

Note 3  
Summoner,

You better take care of my children! What does your father (Lowdun) think about this? I'm sure he's displeased with you. Yes, financial situations on Tatooine for farming, are going bad, especially since the Maurders took control of the planet. But you could have talked it over with me! We could have moved to another planet and could have both gotten decent jobs, but no, you had to go sell me.

I don't consider you my husband anymore. When this child is born, I'm not going to say a word to it about you….I'll tell it and anyone who asks that it doesn't have a father. I used the word it because I don't know if it's going to be a boy or a girl.

You'll never meet your child.

I hope you're satisfied with what you did!

I'm due in a week.

You understand how hard this is for me? You sold me into slavery, regardless of your reasons. However, if what you say is true, and the Hutts gave you such a choice…I know you think what you did was for the best. There could have been another way around this, but such was your choice.

You say that you will free me. If all this is true, then I will wait here for your return, however long this takes. I cannot bring myself to say that I love you right now.

Cliegg? You must have changed your name to Cliegg after selling me.

Shmi


	4. Cliegg Lars: Cliegg

Author - son-of-kenobi

Note 4

Dear Shmi,

I love, you, and I know that I have earned your hate, your anger and your fury, yet I still love, you and remember what I said. I will free you. I know that when you calm down you will start seeing clearly again. Or maybe after the birth, which I do not know.

I pray for you, be safe, be happy and please give birth to a hale and healthy child. I will try to visit soon.

Yours truly,  
Love Cliegg

PS. please call me Cliegg as Summoner is known an outlaw...and I can't afford to be found out.


	5. Anakin Skywalker: Shmi

Author - Anakin Skywalker 2005

Note 5  
Cliegg,

If you wish to be called Cliegg instead of Summoner, I will call you Cliegg. Did you change your last name too?

Sorry it took so long to reply. I had our child a day early. I forgive you; I do believe you acted with good intentions, but couldn't you have THOUGHT about it first? I would have listened to you, and I believe that we could have come up with something.

So how much did you sell me for?

Now to tell you about our child…it was a boy, and I named him Anakin. I know you don't like that name, but too bad. He weighed 7 pounds, and he appears very healthy.

I will tell him what I want to tell him. If he asks about his father, I'll just tell him he doesn't have one….even though I forgive you, I could never tell our child that you sold me when I was pregnant with him.

Well what do you think of that?

And I thank you for your thoughts and prayers. I don't know if I'm ready to see you yet.

Shmi


	6. The Reaction: Cliegg

Author - SilentSith

Note 6  
Shmi,

I believe you are acting fair, after what I did to you.

Anakin is his name, Anakin what? What did you do for a last name?

Owen has fallen sick with a cough, but is recovering. I thought you would like to know that.

About your cost, I think it's best you do not know. You don't have to, so I won't spend my time.

Cliegg Lars


	7. Anakin 1 year old: Shmi

Author - Anakin Skywalker 2005

Note 7:  
Cliegg,

Well it's been a year now. I've decided to write you once a year…not that I want to contact you, but just to get updates on my other children.

Anakin's last name is the same last name as your family's……it's the last name that I'm still married under….it's your last name. It's Skywalker. His middle name's Luke.

Well I should hope that Owen has recovered by now. Thanks for alerting me to it, though.

Anakin is very intelligent for a 1 year old. He has blue eyes and blond hair, and has a small build. He's really cute. He's learning how to walk, and is doing a pretty good job of it. He talks a little too. He continues to be in good health. He broke his leg, though….because he's very curious. Our owner got mad at him when he was sneaking around, and picked him up and threw him against the wall. The doctors didn't consider a slave worth much, so his leg will heal without any attention. He'll probably have a limp because of it, but there's nothing I can do about it. I'm trying to take care of him as best I can.

Well bye until next year,

Shmi


	8. Year 1: Cliegg

Author - SilentSith

Note 8:  
Shmi,

Owen has recovered fully and is helping his brother as they are trying to help me with my work. I'm doing my best to keep them out of harms way, so you can count on me. I won't let them get hurt.

Anakin Luke Skywalker. You did always like the name Luke. I'm shocked you didn't change your last name and his to your maiden name. I thought for sure you would have done that, but I'm glad you didn't.

I hope Anakin heals quickly, and normally, I know it must hurt you to see him walking with a limp, and I'm sorry.

I understand why you will not reply until next year, and I will not write to you unless something bad happens to one of the boys and you should know. But besides that, I will remain silent waiting for your reply.

Cliegg


	9. Year 2: Shmi

Author - Anakin Skywalker 2005

Note 9:  
Cliegg,

That's good. You better let me know if anything happens to my children. I trust that you will not sell them or bring any harm to them.

I respect your family line….Lowdun is a good man….and you can be too…I wanted Anakin to have the same last name as the rest of his family…in hopes that one day he may be freed and will be able to meet the rest of his family.

Yes, I do like the name Luke a lot….but I didn't want it to be his first name.

Anakin's leg healed quickly, and it wasn't that bad of a break. But unfortunately he still has a slight limp, which he'll probably have for the rest of his life. It does hurt me to see him walking with a limp.

Anakin's 2 now, as you might have guessed. The doctors looked him over for his yearly examination…and they told me something which they hadn't told me before. They said that he has slightly weaker lungs than most people, and that they didn't tell me that because they thought that his lungs might get strong enough to be normal, but now they don't think so. They don't think it will effect him too much, but it might. I don't know. He's perfectly healthy other than that.

He's also really bright….the doctors even noticed it this time. I think he might have a strong force. I know that the force runs strongly in your family, but I think he has a stronger force than anyone ever has in your family. It's too bad that you lost your force sensitivity by becoming a Maurder, but oh well. You had no interest of becoming a Jedi Knight, and I know that your father didn't like Jedi. Your father was once a Padawan, but when his parents were killed….he considered it his failure not to help them….because he felt he should have been able to stop it, since he was strongly force sensitive. Do you know that Anakin knows how to read? He can read, and he's only 2!

I do have that right, don't I? Weren't Lowdun's parents named Alex and Demetre?

Well I must go now. I don't want little Anakin to get into trouble….he tends to wonder away on me if I don't watch him every minute.

Shmi


	10. Year 2: Cliegg

Author - SilentSith

Note 10:  
Shmi,

It sounds like you have a handful with Anakin. I'm glad his leg healed well, and I hope his lungs heal and become strong.

Do me a favor, and don't let him become a Jedi. I know Jedi are supposed to be taken from birth, but no one knows what will happen. If he becomes a Jedi my father not like himand for the safety of the boy, do not let him become a Jedi, no matter how strong the force is with him.

Your children are fine, I have not sold them, and they're healthy. They're learning much about ship parts, and are quite smart for their young ages. I have not told them about Anakin, because I thought that they would want to meet him. Also because you're not telling Anakin about me or his brothers, I am not telling the boys about their brother.

Well, have to go. Owen is calling me. Good-bye.

Cliegg


	11. Year 3: Shmi

Author - Anakin Skywalker 2005

Note 11:  
Cliegg,

Yes, Anakin can be a handful sometimes, but he has a good disposition…he's bad sometimes, but not very often.

Thank you, but I don't know about his lungs. Something happened to him today that kind of scared me. I'll tell you later in the letter.

I don't think you never understood your father…he is a good man, really. Although your father doesn't like Jedi, because of his own personal experience, it doesn't mean that he wants to go around and kill them. If Anakin were to ever become a Jedi, Lowdun would not hate him. Lowdun would love him because he is his grandchild. Sure, he wouldn't care for Anakin's choice of profession, but that does not mean that he'd kill him. I know he never wanted you or your brother or sister to ever become a Jedi, but he wouldn't have killed you if you had chosen to.

Anakin deserves better than a slaves life….he's far too intelligent….and someday I have no doubt that he will become free…..somehow. Maybe the Republic will get Tatooine back and release all the slaves…..I don't know. If he becomes a Jedi, it will only be for the better.

I'm glad that Owen and Rhun are smart too. Yes, it's better that they not know about Anakin. Do my children miss me? What did you tell them about what happened to me? Let's see…..Anakin is 3 now, which makes Rhun 8 and Owen is 7. Would you send me pictures of them? I'm sure they've changed since the last time I saw them. With this letter I'm sending you pictures of Anakin…all the pictures I have so far. Tell me what you think of him.

Now what's been going on since last year? Well let's see….first of all the Hutt master that you sold me to lost us betting on a podrace. Our new owner is a big blue flying creature named Watto. So far he's a better master than our old one.

Now to tell you what happened today that scared me so much. Okay, I told you how little Anakin likes to get into things…well soon after he learned to walk, he started running and getting into things. I have to chase him down all the time. This is the way he's been for some time, but I don't think he's going to do it as much after what happened today. Anakin was more hyper today than usual….so he ran around more than usual….and I was going after him. He has so much fun doing it…trying to run away from me….but he stopped all of a sudden. When I got up to him he was having problems breathing. It was like he couldn't breathe very easily or something. That really scared me. I'm not sure what's wrong with him, but I'm taking him to the Maurder medical person right now. I'll let you know what happened next year. Hopefully it's nothing bad.

So how is business going back at the farm?

Well I have to go because the medical person just finished examining Anakin and wants to talk to me.

Bye until next year,  
Shmi


	12. Year 3: Cliegg

Author - SilentSith

Note 12:  
Shmi,

I sure hope Anakin gets better, and doesn't have another one of those things again, and doesn't scare you.

I'm sending you pictures of the boys, like you asked for. They have grown and are into droid kind of things.

Anakin has a lot of all of us in him. I can see Owen, Rhun, you and maybe a very little of me in him. He looks like what you said he did.

I'm sure my father wouldn't kill him or anything, but I just want you to be careful if he tries to become a Jedi. Think of all the chances and stuff. If it's not my father, I'm sure someone else will be after him.

I'm sorry, but I have to cut this letter short, because I think Rhun just discovered where I hid my new tools. I have to go and get them away from him. Good-bye.

Cliegg


	13. Year 4: Shmi

Author - Anakin Skywalker 2005

Note 13:  
Cliegg,

Well it's a year since the last note (obviously), and Anakin is now four.

Now to tell you about what happened….um….unfortunately, Anakin's not going to get better, but at least I know what it is now, and that he'll be all right. Anakin has asthma, but it's very slight. It only affects him when he exercises a lot. He's fine most of the time…and it only affects him every once in a while.

Thanks for the pictures of Owen and Rhun. I will continue to send you pictures of Anakin every year…and I expect that you will do the same with Owen and Rhun's pictures.

Well I would hope that you could see some of you in him…seeing how he has your eye and hair color. I have brown hair and brown eyes. I'm glad that you are pleased with his appearance.

Your father is not a Sith, Summoner. He just doesn't want to use the force, or even talk about Jedi…or Sith. I mean it was a Sith that killed his best friend…..that Frey Corta guy. He's just saddened by the memories. That's all. No one will harm Anakin. I mean, think about it, we're slaves. Who would harm him?

It sounds as if Rhun and Owen are a big handful for you. I am wondering something…..did your father stay on Tatooine, or did he move to another planet. I mean, considering how much the farm fell in value after the Maurders bought Tatooine.

Now to tell you what happened in this past year. Watto likes giving Anakin little errand jobs. He has to go to the cantina and bring back change for Watto…little jobs like that. Watto also likes to have Anakin sort things…..but the thing is, Anakin likes doing it. He's really fast about it. Watto recently gave Anakin a bunch of tools to sort through. Anakin was sure happy! But you know what he did? He not only sorted through them, but he also built things! Can you believe that? A 4 year old figured out how to build mechanical things.

He also can drive speeders really well…so well that Watto is convinced that Anakin would make a good podracer once he gets a little older.

Anakin has a very inquisitive mind, and he keeps asking me a bunch of questions about everything…..about life…..and about how things work.

Well I must go now. Watto has work for me to do.

Shmi


	14. Year 4: Cliegg

Author - SilentSith

Note 14:  
Shmi,

I know, I know, my father isn't a Sith, but...oh never mind. Do whatever you think is best, I'm taking care of Owen and Rhun, which by the way are trying to break into the shed that I built for my tools. I won't be able to write a long letter, because I do think that they will be able to break it.

I'm sorry to hear that Anakin won't get better. I was hoping he would.

He sounds like he has a lot of energy to do all the running around and stuff.

Uh oh, gotta go, I think the boys broke the door. Bye.

Cliegg


	15. Year 5: Shmi

Author - Anakin Skywalker 2005

Note 15:  
Cliegg,

Do me a favor and spank Rhun and Owen whenever they're bad (like trying to break down the door). They are misbehaving, and need to be disciplined.

Yes, well Anakin is all right. His asthma attacks don't happen to him very often, so he's fine most of the time.

He does have a lot of energy, and he certainly does keep me busy.

He's really nice, too. He likes to help other people, and he has a strong sense of doing the right thing….I think it's because of his strong force. I'm convinced that he has a strong force.

He went to go help this baby bantha that wouldn't have lived if he hadn't picked it up. It took a lot of strength out of him…but he did it. I was so proud of him.

I wonder what he will be like as a teenager.

Well, Anakin is now five……so life's going pretty well. I'm scared that Watto is going to want Anakin to start racing pods, which is scary. You know how fast those things go? Do you know how many deaths those races result in? Do you know that no human has ever done it before?

Well I must go.

Shmi


	16. Year 5: Cliegg

Author - SilentSith

Note 16:  
Shmi,

I do spank Owen and Rhun, but they're quite stubborn, on getting their ways. I don't want to beat them, so I'm not too sure what to do. You have any suggestions?

I believe Anakin has a strong force too, because from everything you've told me he sounds like he does. I sure hope Watto doesn't make him race; I do know that podracing is very dangerous, and Anakin is only 5 right? I don't understand your master.

Must go, I'll find some way of getting the boys to obey me until you give me a suggestion. Bye.

Cliegg


	17. Year 6: Shmi

Author - Anakin Skywalker 2005

Note 17:  
Cliegg,

Of course I don't want you to beat the children! No, don't abuse them. Perhaps they are past the spanking age now. You could start to take away their privileges when they're bad. I'm sure they're not bad all the time. Teach them lessons.

Watto hasn't made Anakin race yet…but he's talking about it. He's talking about training Anakin about racing…he's only six now! Tomorrow he wants to teach Anakin all about podracing….and if Anakin learns quickly, he could start to race as early as the next podrace! I don't want Anakin to die!

Our master only cares about money. If a slave dies, he doesn't really care. He sees Anakin as a possible podracer, so he wants Anakin to race. I have no control over the matter. We are Watto's slaves, and we must do as he says.

Anakin's been talking to a lot of pilots recently, and he's been hearing great tales of the Jedi Knights, angels, and pilots. He wants to be a Jedi Knight some day….as well as a pilot. He talks about those things all the time. It makes me sad, because I don't know if he'll ever be anything more than a slave, thanks to you.

What else has Anakin done? Oh yes, you know how I said he started building things with tools? Well Watto saw him do it, and now he's making Anakin build things. Anakin loves it….and he's really really good at it. He started building his own podracer…after studying how other pods were made. He thinks he can build a faster and better one. He also started building this droid that he named See-Threepio. He named it C-3PO because that droid makes the third member of our family.

Anakin's really good at getting ideas and designing things. Maybe Watto will get smart and see that Anakin is so good at building things that it wouldn't be worth it to have him die in a podrace.

What else can I say about him? Oh yes, Anakin's a very smart trader. Watto saw this, and asked Anakin to go to the Jawas to bargain for him with junk. Anakin brings back a lot of "junk", and fixes it up…..and the finished product is actually quite valuable.

I love Anakin so much….I don't want anything to ever happen to him. Watto can't let Anakin race. It's too dangerous!

Well I must go, because Anakin wants to ask for my opinion on something.

Shmi


	18. Year 6: Cliegg

Author - SilentSith

Note 18:  
Shmi,

All right, I can try and see if there is any way that I can get Watto to not make Anakin race, but it will be hard, because Anakin never met or heard of me, and Watto won't care, but I'll try something if that will make you feel better, okay?

Anakin is 6, right? I can't believe a boy so young is building droids and stuff like that. He must be very, very smart.

Ok, I finally got the boys to obey me, and they haven't touched my tools. I just said if they touch my tools, they wouldn't get any new 'junk' to build with, and that stopped them, for now. Thanks for your advice.

Cliegg


	19. Year 7: Shmi

Author - Anakin Skywalker 2005

Note 19:  
Cliegg,

I would really appreciate it if you could talk Watto into not letting Anakin race….but I don't know how much good that will do. Anakin is Watto's property….and you didn't even sell us to Watto…you sold us to a Hutt who lost us in a podrace.

If you did try to talk to Watto, whatever you said didn't work yet. Anakin is officially too young to race…..to be legally eligible he must be at least 8 years old. We're at least safe for one more year.

He's 7 now….and continues to build things. He has been learning how to program computers now, so he's working on the programming part of C-3PO now. He wants C-3PO to speak 6 million languages, and be programmed with etiquette and protocol. Don't ask me where Anakin gets his ideas…..because I have no idea.

As I have told you, he is very, very smart.

That's good that you finally got the boys to obey you. Anakin's 7, so Owen's 11, and Rhun's 12 now. Rhun's almost a teenager!

Well I must go. Watto needs me to do some cleaning.

Shmi


	20. Year 7: Cliegg

Author - SilentSith

Note 20:  
Shmi,

I have tried to talk with Watto, and that creature is so brainless that he doesn't understand that Anakin is too young. I will continue to try, but I don't know what good it will do. At least you have another year before anything gets too serious. Tell me, what does Anakin think of it?

6 million languages! I don't think I would want to meet this C-3PO droid. I think it would be a little too much. I do wonder where in the galaxy Anakin got his smart side. I don't think it came from my side of the family.

Yes Rhun is almost a teenager. It's hard to believe. The boys have been working with me on ships. They've been hearing many stories about Jedi, but only want to become pilots. I think Anakin is the only one who wants to become a Jedi.

Must go, Rhun is asking me about a weird looking ship part. Bye.

Cliegg


	21. Year 8: Shmi

Author - Anakin Skywalker 2005

Note 21:  
Cliegg,

Unfortunately, Anakin's 8 years old now….and he is the right age to start racing. Watto's been teaching Anakin how to run a pod….(Anakin basically already knew….because he'd been watching podraces. Watto's been making him go to podraces since he was 5.)

At first Anakin didn't want to do it, but now that Anakin's actually been in the piloting seat, it's the next best thing to actually being a pilot of a starship……so he loves it. I wish he could actually be a starship pilot instead of a podracer, but I cannot do anything about it.

Well Anakin can go a little overboard sometimes…..and he likes a good challenge. 6 million languages to him is fun. You probably wouldn't want to meet C-3PO J The only reason I put up with him is because he is Anakin's droid…..and Anakin's so proud of him. I think Anakin programmed some humor into him, because sometimes that droid makes me laugh!

Anakin probably got his smart side from your side of the family. I think he's so smart because of how force sensitive he is.

You'll have to tell me what it's like to have two teenage boys next year….because Rhun will be 14 and Owen will be 13.

Anakin probably is the only one who wants to become a Jedi. I hope Rhun and Owen can become pilots. I would hate for them to be farmers.

Well, so far Anakin has not raced yet, but I'm sure that condition will change by next year. I just hope he's alive then too.

Bye for now,  
Shmi


	22. Year 8: Cliegg

Author - SilentSith

Note 22:  
Shmi,

Please tell me when and if Anakin ever races. I hope he does well, and doesn't get killed. That would be terrible.

C-3PO doesn't/didn't have a sense of humor? Now, that would be bad. Now since he does, does he drive you mad with his jokes? Or does he say them in a different language that you can't understand?

Rhun and Owen have been working on ships and buying ship parts. They're planning on making one, although I think it will be a while before they get it in the air. They've been talking to pilots about their journeys and asking them tons of questions about ships, piloting, the galaxy, they want to know everything. Is Anakin doing that? Asking everyone he sees about everything?

Well must go.

Cliegg


	23. Year 9: Shmi

Author - Anakin Skywalker 2005

Note 23:  
Cliegg,

Anakin is now 9 years old, and has raced several times. He does very well when he races, but his competitors always cheat. This one guy…Sebulba…nearly killed him in the last race. He flashed Anakin with his vents and Anakin went out of control. Luckily Anakin handled it well and was able to crash land without getting hurt too badly.

He also managed to save most of the pod. (The pod belonged to Watto….Anakin's still working on his own pod).

Anakin just told me that he went on one of his junk deal outings, and got an old hyperdrive part of some kind of ship called a Nabooian. I have no idea what kind of ship that is, but Anakin knows. He memorized all the designs of ships. He told me that it's a kind of ship manufactured on a planet called Naboo. Neither one of us know anything about it…maybe that part can be used on another kind of ship. I know Anakin could play around with it and make it that way.

Anakin programmed C-3PO in such a way that his comments can be funny at times. He didn't program jokes into him. I don't know…..it's just the way that certain things he says and certain reactions that he has….are what is funny about him. It's a different sense of humor than you're used to. Anakin has a strange sense of humor too.

Do you think that Rhun and Owen might be force sensitive too? Anakin does tend to ask a lot of questions of people that he meets. I think sometimes he annoys them…..but that's because they just don't understand him. Anakin's very different.

Well until my next letter,  
Shmi


	24. Year 9: Cliegg

Author - SilentSith

Note 24:  
Shmi,

I'm glad to hear Anakin is doing good with the racing. I would hate it if he was hurt or killed while in a race.

Well, the boys and I have worked on some Nabooian ships, and their parts can't really be used for a different kind of ship. Of course, we haven't tried anything, so we don't know that for sure.

I'm sure C-3PO doesn't have the sense of humor I'm used to. He does sound humorous from what you've said about him.

I'm not sure if Rhun and Owen are Force sensitive, because they act pretty normal to me. They could be, but not like Anakin. I guess I could do some tests to see if they are.

Well, have to go. Owen is calling for me. Bye.

Cliegg


	25. Anakin is Sick: Shmi

Author - Anakin Skywalker 2005

Note 25:  
Cliegg,

I know that this letter breaks our every year correspondence deal…..since I just wrote you a few weeks ago. I just wanted to tell you that Anakin got really sick today and had to go to the medical center. I'm not sure what it is, but it has something to do with his asthma. He got a really bad attack…..but the people at the medical center think that he has a really, really bad lung infection, and it may be life threatening.

Yes, Anakin is doing very well with his racing.

Well I don't know about the Nabooian hyperdrive part. Anakin can't do anything with it right now since he is in the medical center.

Yes, C-3PO is fine. He's helping me right now with Anakin gone.

Okay…I don't know if Rhun or Owen are Force sensitive either. It's impossible for me to tell that…..especially since I haven't seen them in YEARS.

I just wanted you to know what happened to Anakin today.

I will probably write you again soon to keep you updated.

Shmi


	26. Clieggs Response: Cliegg

Author - SilentSith

Note 26:  
Shmi,  
I must say I was shocked when I received your last letter, because I didn't think you would write till next year, but it was nice to hear from you again.

Thank you for telling me about Anakin. Poor child, I hope he gets better soon. You think it's life threatening! That is not good. I truly hope he starts to get well soon, because I think the longer he's sick, the worse the chances are of him getting well. Yes, please keep me informed with whatever happens.

I figured out that both Rhun and Owen are not Force Sensitive. It took me FOREVER to figure it out, but I did. So, no, they won't be able to become a Jedi even if they wanted to. Is Anakin Force Sensitive? It's been long since I wrote to you, and I've forgotten.

So C3PO is helping you. That's good, I suppose.

Well, must go, I have work to do. Please tell me if there is any change in Anakin, good or bad. Thank you.

Cliegg


	27. Anakin Strong with the Force: Shmi

Author - Anakin Skywalker 2005

Note 27:  
Cliegg,

Yes; it's nice to hear from you too.

Well Anakin is getting better, thank goodness. He's almost recovered fully, but not all the way. He still is a little tired and he has to take some antibiotics still, but he's improved a lot since the last time I wrote you. He is far from a life-threatening situation now, and he'll be back to normal soon. I wish Watto wouldn't have made Anakin work right away, but I didn't have any say in the matter. I believe that Anakin would have recovered a lot faster if Watto had not demanded so much time and energy from little Anakin during his time of recovery. This was the sickest he's ever been in his whole life.

Okay, so neither Rhun nor Owen is Force Sensitive. Thanks for telling me.

I believe that Anakin is very Force Sensitive because of the way he knows certain things, and from the way he acts sometimes. The thing I am certain of is that he has special powers, and it has to be because he is Force Sensitive. Of course I don't know how Force Sensitive he is since there are no Jedi around her to check, but I am 100 percent sure that he is Force Sensitive. It was more noticeable when he was younger, but I can still tell.

Anakin is not here right now because Watto has sent him to work. I hope that he comes home soon because I am starting to get worried about him because of how sick he was before. I know that the infection could come back, and that it could be worse, and we can't have that.

Shmi


	28. Anakin Is Better: Cliegg

Author - SilentSith

Note 28:  
Shmi,

I'm glad to hear that Anakin is getting better, but I'm still going to be worried until he's fully recovered. Even at that, I'm still going to worry for him as I am you. Thank you for updating me on his health.

Now, you shouldn't worry about Anakin. If he is Force Sensitive like you say he is, then I believe he will be ok.

Well, must go. The boys need my help with something about a ship, or something. Just so you know, they're fine, and are learning fast about ships. Of course there are some times that I have to help them, but most of the time they're able to do everything alone.

Cliegg


	29. The Jedi and his friends: Shmi

Author - Anakin Skywalker 2005

Note 29:  
Cliegg,

Anakin just wrote to me and told me that some people are coming over to our house. I thought that was odd. He thinks one of them might be a Jedi Knight…I'm sure that could be one of Anakin's fantasies. He's always talking about Jedi Knights and how he believes that one will free all the slaves one day. Poor child, he does not understand yet that he will never be free…he does not understand that once one is born into slavery that that person will be a slave for life.

I do not know what I will do…I don't know these people Anakin's talking about. They may be unsafe. I hope Anakin used good judgment when he invited them over.

Anakin should be fully recovered in a week or so, I hope. I will keep you updated on his health.

Anakin is my son, and whether he is Force Sensitive or not…I'm still going to worry about him just the same.

So Rhun and Owen like ships a lot? That is good. You must tell me how things are going with them.

Shmi


	30. Jedi Dreams: Cliegg

Author - SilentSith

Note 30:  
Shmi,

Anakin believes that someone he met is a Jedi Knight? Why would he think that? I feel terrible about giving you the life you have and I would do anything to fix it, but everything I try won't work. I'm sorry that Anakin dreams of Jedi Knights, but won't ever be able to become one. This is all my fault. Anakin's dreams won't ever come true, because of ME! I was stupid when I sold you, I should have never done that.

Yes, please keep me up to date with his health and these guests. Do you know why Anakin thinks one if a Jedi Knight? They don't come around here often, so how would he know?

Cliegg


	31. QuiGon and Pod Race Talk: Shmi

Author - Anakin Skywalker 2005

Note 31:  
Cliegg,

Well Anakin said that the guy (his name is Qui-Gon Jinn) is a Jedi Knight because he saw the man's…what do you call it…Anakin called it a laser sword, but I know that's not the name of it…whatever it is….weapon. He also told me that Qui-Gon told him that he was a Jedi.

Well I said I forgave you, and I meant it….it's just that I want the best for Anakin….I love him so much….and I want him to become something great…and I know he could become something great…but Anakin will always be a slave…and that upsets me. Yes, it is your fault….but it is also reality…so there is nothing either of us could ever do that will change Anakin's future.

Anakin has fully recovered now, but the doctor told him that he had to be really careful about his asthma for the next week because it could act up on him more than it normally would.

The guests seem to be nice. They ate with me.

Do I know why Anakin wants to be a Jedi Knight? No…I guess he just has a passion for it. I guess he's heard a lot of stories about the Jedi, and he regards them highly. Anything would sound better to a boy who's grown up as a slave. He probably just thinks they're the greatest things in the galaxy. He's very interested in it…..and like I said, I'm pretty sure he's Force Sensitive, which means he would have the necessary skills for it.

Now I need to tell you something. Anakin's going to be racing tomorrow…Watto didn't schedule him to race, but Qui-Gon and the others needed money to buy a part for the ship they need. Anakin wants to race for them and win so that he can give the winnings to them so that they could have the part for the ship. I'm very worried….I die every time Watto makes Anakin do it…but this time Anakin's doing it of his own free will. I don't want Anakin to race, but I know that we have no other choice. I'm going to have to allow him to race…..because I think that Anakin is a very special boy…and he couldn't help by just sitting there. Even though I many not like it, I think he was meant to help them.

I will keep you updated on what happens.

Shmi


	32. No trust for Jedi: Cliegg

Author - son-of-kenobi

Shmi,

I don't like the sound of this, I don't trust Jedi, I never have, but, if you think he's alright, OK then, wish Ani luck with the race, I hope he finishes this time, tell him to play it safe. Talk later, it seems the Raider alert has just gone off. I'll have to head out now.


	33. Just Before the Race: Shmi

Author - Anakin Skywalker 2005

Note 33

To my husband Cliegg,

Yes, it is shocking that Jedi came here. I don't know what to make of it. Anakin's so excited about getting to meet Jedi. I hope that Anakin treasures this because it's probably the only time he'll ever get to meet a Jedi in his life. He's the first Jedi I've ever seen. Jedi don't come here to Tatooine that often.

Yes, I'm letting Qui-Gon enter Anakin into the race. Anakin feels that he has to do this…and that he has to help these people. I left the decision completely up to him. I feel that little Anakin was meant to help the guests. It's the only option that those people had of ever leaving. There is no other way…..I may not like it, but I feel that he was meant to help them. Besides…..since Anakin is a slave he doesn't have the opportunity of helping people very often. If Anakin can't be a part of making the galaxy a better place, at least he'll have some impact on something…something that will affect the Republic. This may be the only chance he ever gets. I don't like it when Anakin races……but this time there is a good reason for it.

Yes, Anakin has a big heart. He's a very special boy. Thank you. Anakin will grow up to be a very kind man when he grows older…I know it. And that's what pleases me…that's how I can live each day without dreading the next. Anakin is what keeps me going. I love him dearly. He is my treasured jewel. If anything were to ever happen to him…I would probably just die.

How is the farm business going anyway? Are there many sandpeople that bother you?

I will keep you informed about what happens.

You know…I think the Jedi (Qui-Gon Jinn) is taking an interest in Anakin. You know those special powers that I told you Anakin had? Well Qui-Gon told me that they are a Jedi trait. He said that if Anakin had been born in the Republic they would have identified him early and he would have become a Jedi. He said that the Force was unusually strong in Anakin.

I also overheard a conversation that Qui-Gon had on his comlink. Anakin got a cut on his arm while he was working on his pod (which he finished today), and Qui-Gon gave him a blood test (I asked him to check Anakin's blood for infections). He told Anakin he was checking for infections….but I overheard the conversation. As soon as Anakin went to bed, I heard Qui-Gon say, "Obi-Wan, I need an analysis of this blood sample I'm sending you."

Someone on the other side said, "Wait a minute…."

Qui-Gon said, "I need a midi-cholorian count."

The other person said, "The reading's off the chart. Over 20 thousand…not even Master Yoda has a midi-cholorian count that high."

Qui-Gon said, "No Jedi has."

Other person, "But what does it mean?"

Qui-Gon, "I'm not sure."

They cut the transmission.

What do you make of that? Anakin has some really high midi-cholorian count…do you know what midi-cholorian are? I've never heard of them? I'm guessing they have something to do with the amount of Force a person has. Anakin's is the highest? That's weird. I don't know what to make of it. I'm NOT going to tell Anakin about it because I don't think I should.

Yes, I call myself your wife. Yes, I have forgiven you…if I didn't forgive you, I don't know how I could get through life. I am fighting the life of a slave…I can't afford to fight my husband too…my husband who gave me three wonderful children. I will tell Anakin about you some day, I promise, but only in a better time. Maybe if we are ever free (I doubt that would ever happen). I want him to meet you. I'm sure he would really like you.

The pod race is about to start. I can't help feeling nervous about it. I always feel like he could die every time he goes racing. I couldn't handle it if I lost him.

Do you know that he has never won a race before, not even finished a race? I am so very worried about him. I kissed him and talked to him, wishing him luck. The flag parade that takes place before every race has just taken place. Every time I hear Anakin's name announced, I feel very proud.

I can't bear to watch some of the horrible things that happen in pod races though. I know Anakin will be careful, and that he has special powers that seem to protect him and help him.

How are our other two children doing? Rhun and Owen?  
I'm glad that Anakin is helping the Jedi too. He always has been pleased to help others. Anakin doesn't care about rewards, though. He knows nothing of greed.

I remember that your father was a Padawan. I wish Anakin could meet your father. I'm sure Anakin would like that.

There have been Tusken Raider alerts going off? Are they leading attacks on moisture farms. Please be careful. I worry about you and our other children.

Anakin has a best friend named Kister. Have I ever told you about him? He's so good to Anakin. The other neighbor kids tend to make fun of Anakin…but Kitster's always been loyal. He even helped Anakin get together the pod. That Padmé girl seems very nice. You know, Anakin told me that he thinks he's going to marry Padmé when he's older. Poor kid…I don't think he realizes that a slave can't marry a 14 year old that is a handmaiden to a queen of some planet. Besides that, there is a 5 year age difference, and Anakin's only 9. There's no way Anakin could be serious about that, but he was very serious when he told me.

Well the race is just about to start. I saw that Sebulba creature near Anakin's pod. I didn't like that. Sebulba cheats, and he could have killed Anakin numerous times. (Except Anakin's special powers have always aided him in avoiding death.)  
I must go now.

Your wife,  
Shmi


	34. Rhun is Hurt: Cliegg

Author - Bacon164

My Wife,

I... I feel ashamed. I see now that what I did a decade ago was wrong. If I could go back and change what I did, I would. I promise you that, and I am very thankful for your forgiveness.

I promise, my love, that you will be free along with Anakin... along with my son.

You should not have let the boy take the Jedi into your home. I've heard a many stories about them, and they are nothing more than wicked sorcerors that steal babies for their own doings. Don't let them take the boy.

Midichlorians, eh? I don't know what to think of them. I doubt they exist, as well as this Force you always speak-

Oh, dear God! Rhun!

I must go immediately. Rhun is hurt very badly...

Cliegg


	35. Anakin has won: Shmi

Author - Anakin Skywalker 2005

Note 35

Cliegg,

Anakin just won the race! I think his belief in helping others is the thing that motivated him to win…that goal has never been with Anakin when he has raced in the past. I am so very proud of him! He has brought hope to those who had none…he was their only hope in getting them money to buy their part for their ship.

Sebulba killed other racers, flashing them with his vents. He purposely sent some of his opponents into walls, watching them die! Every time I hear about a death Sebulba caused, I cringe because I am so worried about little Anakin. Sebulba tried to do the same thing to Anakin, but thanks to Anakin's special powers, he was able to avoid being killed. (I always worry that some time Anakin's not going to listen to his powers, and that he will die.) Sebubla even messed with Anakin's pod to try to secure Anakin's failure. His pod stalled for a good while before Anakin was able to fix it. He started off so far behind the other racers…but then he crept up and finally caught up with Sebulba, who was in the lead. Sebulba forced Anakin onto the service ramp (Anakin had no other choice, or he would have crashed into the side of the canyon.) Instead of letting that stop him, Anakin put his pod on full power and flew right over Sebulba and landed in front of him! That should have taught Sebulba a lesson…but then something went wrong with Anakin's pod. I strongly suspect it had something to do with Sebulba's touch up job on Anakin's pod. Again, Anakin fell a little behind, but he was able to catch up and get alongside Sebulba. Sebulba, in his meanness, tried to bump Anakin's pod off course. Instead, Sebubla ended up getting his power couplings caught with Anakin's. Anakin tried and tried to get away…I think he finally used the Force, and that's what separated the two. Anakin then raced on to finish the race. You wouldn't believe the crowd's reaction. Even the race announcers were excited.

Or did you already know all that because you attended the race too?

Padmé does not see Anakin as anything other than a little boy, though, and I think Anakin is far too young than to know who he's going to end up marrying! And besides that, as a slave, Anakin is not allowed to leave our master's area; otherwise, he will blow us up. We have transmitters inside our bodies, and that allows us to be killed should we try to run away. It is something that assures that we will stay here, if we value our lives. Anyone that Anakin marries would have to agree to live on Tatooine, in slave quarters. I cannot see anyone that is not a slave doing this, so I believe his future wife will have to be another slave. Padmé is a handmaiden to a Queen of another planet, and she wouldn't be able to give up her job for him. Besides that, Padmé and the others are leaving as soon as they get their hyperdrive installed. Right now Anakin is out with Qui-Gon trying to sell the pod.

I also hope that Kitster remains a true friend to Anakin. His last name is Darklighter.

Thank you for giving me your reassurances that you will care for Anakin, because he is your son. I wish some day you could meet him.

I long to see Owen and Rhun. I hope they never lose that childhood creativity, and that they continue to build things. Be sure to tell me if either of them ever gets married or has children. I want to be informed in every aspect of their lives. I will do the same for Anakin to you. Have Rhun and Owen have begun earning money? They are growing up so fast and before we know it, they'll be men! Anakin's almost ten, so that means that Rhun is about 15, and Owen is about 14. I hope they both have a very successful farming life.

I don't doubt your feelings of wanting Anakin and I to be free, but we must face reality. Freedom for us is going to be tough.

Anakin has always dreamed of meeting a Jedi Knight. Dear, you know that Jedi are not like that. Do not forget that your own father was a Jedi Padawan. He left the Order, yes, but he was a Jedi Padawan. If your father was one, then you know that they all can't be bad. Besides, Qui-Gon has been nothing but kind to me and to Anakin.

You doubt the existence of midicholorians and the Force….but dear, I thought we had discussed this before….after we were first married, with your father.

Something happened to Rhun? He's hurt very badly? Please….please tell me what happened to my son. How did he get hurt? Is he all right now? How is he injured? I hope you got him medical help. You must get back to me as soon as you can. News of this injury colors my happiness that Anakin won the race.

Your caring wife,  
Shmi


	36. Rhun was Burned: Cliegg

Author - Bacon164

Note 36

Shmi,

Rhun... he's okay... for now. He caught himself on fire... third degree... but he's fine. He's okay.

Ah, that's my boy. Hope that Dug had his lessons learned. You shouldn't worry about him. That little bug's a coward.

Nine years old and already meeting with the ladies? Heh-heh, I need to meet this boy. Sounds alot like me...

Rhun, before his accident, and Owen have begun helping transport parts from Mos Eisley and Mos Espa, along with their vaporator duties. They're mighty good, I must say.

We've been saving up money to free you and the boy, and we're working hard. You'll be free someday, my love.

Yes, dad did leave the Order and for good reasons to. Them Jedi are nothing but scoundrels, and shouldn't be messed with.

You'll be free... soon,  
Cliegg


	37. Anakin is Free: Shmi

Author - Anakin Skywalker 2005

Note 37

Cliegg,

Rhun had 3rd degree burns? How did it happen, Cliegg? And where was he burned? Is he home, or did you take him to a medical facility? Please…I want to know more about what happened to my son. I wish I could do something for him, but as I can't, you will have to keep me informed.

I have something else to tell you. Anakin has been freed. Before the race started, Qui-Gon made a bet with Watto that if Anakin won the race, he would win his freedom. He didn't know he was racing for his freedom, and so he is free.

Anakin has only been gone a few hours, but the slave quarters seem so empty without him. Qui-Gon mentioned to both me and Anakin that he would try to find a way to free me. I don't think that it is likely. Qui-Gon suggested that he might give you some money so that you could buy me back. Has any Jedi contacted you about this?

I still do not like Sebulba. He could have killed my Anakin. He nearly did, several times, but Anakin was able to pull out of those situations.

Anakin's feelings towards Padmé are innocent. He has a little crush on her, but eventually he will get over it. I wish you could meet him. Some day I hope you do. Were you meeting "ladies" at the age of nine?

Sounds like Rhun and Owen are certainly growing up. I'm glad they are helping transport parts from Mos Eisley and Mos Espa. They are growing up so quickly. I wish I could see them. How is the vaporator equipment? How is the farm business going? You have not mentioned much of that to me.

If you have been saving up money to free me…and Anakin, maybe you have enough money now. Anakin has been freed by Qui-Gon already, so perhaps you would have enough for one slave? Or maybe Qui-Gon can give you the rest. How much more do you need?

Oh, I dream of freedom. Finally, there is freedom for Anakin. Freedom for myself almost seems too good to hope for.

Anakin is going with Qui-Gon and the others that he came with to Coruscant. He's going to see the capital. Qui-Gon's going to try to train him as a Jedi. He promised to look out for Anakin. I trust him.

Qui-Gon Jinn was nothing but polite and kind to me. I think that you misunderstand Jedi.

I am still worried for Anakin. He's never been away from Tatooine.

I thought you should know what is happening in our son Ankain's life. I will let you know when I hear more.

Your wife,

Shmi


	38. Explosion of Anger: Cliegg

Author - **fistofthedarklord**

Note 38

Wait a minute...you gave our pride and joy away to a RANDOM JEDI! Woman, what's wrong with you? Okay, no darn jedi came and contacted me about nothin'. They're all sneaky liars the whole lot of 'em.

Let me tell you a little bit about what you've signed our son up for, HONEY. That boy is going to stand trial in a circle of jedi who will make him feel so low. They're going to berate him, criticize him, make him feel small,lamblast him for his attachment of you and then...POW! He'll learn the ways of the great big ol' mystical FORCE with all its mystyness and stuff. THEN he'll be sent to conflicts where he'll be SHOT AT. SHOT AT WOMAN!

Now let me tell you what happened after you sent me this note. I went and up let up on my Hyndmurian camel, I galloped across the sands away from my sick son's side (Rhun has burns along his upper body from a malfunctioned speeder some fool jawa sold me), and came to see this jedi you were talkin' about. No Jedi. I looked about. And then I say to a folk, have seen a jedi around here by any chance. You gave no description of him, you idiot woman!

I say his name is 'Qui Gonn Jinn' and this Rodian looks at me all goggle eyed and grunts in jibberish. Meea not knowa whata you talky about. And then another Rodian comes out and says, "OHa Jedi? You da second person to ask me this today. Some droids asked me that too?" I say, "What droids?" I'm told...BLACK floating droids have come by beeping scanning requests.

THe jedi was seen in the direction of the pod races. I nearly fainted, and you know why, woman who has made my hair gray from the moment I met ya? They gave me sketches of the droids. Sketches of the like I haven't seen since my ol' daddy (Sand gods of Tatooine rest his soul in peace. May his heart find rest and his soul find water) gave to me. Sketches of sith droids.

So I head off. I go in the direction of all the starports, checking each and every one of them for jedi ships. I'm told about a Nubian (you said the ship was Nubian right?) ship that's landed and I go for it. Finally I see where the shop is where you're currently a slave for that fool, floatin' space dwarf.

I tell him, "Where's my boy, idiot! Where's my little boy!" I grab him by the throat. He gurgles that Ani left half an hour ago. I go in the direction giving me telling him if I dont find Ani I'll be back. Well I didn't find Ani, I found out however that the villagers saw the jedi in combat with a hooded figure on the outskirts of the village but the jedi escaped by leaping into a silver skiff.

Now let me tell you one thing, little missy. You do not ever auction away my son like that. I'm coming to get you. I'm going to talk . Woman, I'm mad. So mad I can just spit. I guess that I can only blame myself for it though, I don't know you now. I don't understand you. I don't know what to say.

your husband,  
Cliegg

P.S. By the way I am coming in disguise. I'll be dressed as a Tusken Raider, can't risk that little beepo skunk of a dealer having reported my little assault on him to the Hutts. I'm coming to talk to you. Wait. I'll be there. We need to talk and you have some explainin' to do.


End file.
